


Luminara and Order 66

by MalcolmInSpace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmInSpace/pseuds/MalcolmInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate version of Luminara's fate in Order 66.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminara and Order 66

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+community).



> Prompt: Luminara surviving Order 66

It had happened so fast, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli reflected. She lay on her back in the grass, a cold, empty numbness spreading from her chest. Her vision began to grey and tunnel. So fast. There had been nothing out of the ordinary until she began to feel something wrong, something –many things- rising out of the background noise of a galaxy at war like distant supernovas in a night sky full of stars, the distance masking the violence until it was only the implication, the horror rendered small. Jedi were dying. Perhaps that is why she had been so slow to react when the clone troopers around her, soldiers she’d fought beside on a hundred worlds, suddenly stopped. She felt the iron grip of duty, of surety, and perhaps a tinge of the regret. And then her commander raised his rifle and shot her through the chest. So fast.

She could hear, dimly, the crackle of the clones talking, and then a shadow fell across. She focused, with an effort, looked down a blaster barrel that yawned open for her, beckoning her to the dark. “Goodbye, Bariss,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.”

The blaster shot was loud, and Luminara prepared to slip into the embrace of the living Force. Instead, the clone wavered slightly and then fell bonelessly backward. Two more shots dropped troopers and then a brown blur of rage and howling fury was there, scattering the rest and sending them crashing to the jungle floor and never to rise. A Wookiee. Luminara’s vision darkened, but she heard, or perhaps imagined, a voice. “Little time, she has. Hurry, we must.”

Some time later, she awoke. Her chest was a fissure of fire, but she could move. The healing trance, then, and something else – some natural bacta extract, perhaps? – smeared across the wound. It smelled of flowers and the soft earth beneath great trees. Calming.

She was in a cave, no, the bole of some vast tree. The deep jungle of Kashyyyk. She reached out with the force and felt the burble of life all around her. The great trees so deeply infused with the living Force they seemed pillars holding up the roof of the universe and in and all around them life, _life_ bright and vibrant and unspoiled by a galaxy intent on tearing itself apart. Nearer to hand she felt two Wookiees, tasted the clean honesty of their auras. One was older, wise and established, and the younger, ah, Luminara could see the Force swirling about him in incandescence.

“Chewbacca, his name is.”

Luminara opened her eyes, returned his sense to the here and the now. “He has a destiny,” she said placidly. “He will be at the centre of great things.”

“Great things, yes, but also pain will he know, and loss, and triumph.” Yoda stumped across the room to stand before her. Even at this nearness, Luminary could feel barely a whisper of his presence in the Force.

 _He has learned to cloak himself almost completely_ , she thought. And the implications of Yoda, the greatest of the Jedi in a millennium, would need to hide chilled her to the bone. “What has happened, Master Yoda?”

“Shot, you were.”

“The clones were never truly ours, were they?”

Yoda grunted and poked at the floor with his stick. “No. A trap, they were. One we were blinded into taking. And now we are almost gone.”

“So it’s true, what I felt. The Jedi are dying.” Composure in all things, even though she felt a cold hand settle on her soul.

“Yes. Few, we were. Vanishing, we are.”

The silence was long and deep. “What do we do now?”

“Survive, we must. Keep the light, we shall, even through dark times to come. To Coruscant I must go. A great nexus of the dark side, I feel. And the fate of the Jedi Temple. Hopeful, I am not.”

“I will go with you then,” Luminara said, moving to stand before a jagged wave of pain radiated out from the wound in her chest. She wavered and sat again.

“Stay here, you must, recover. With the Wookiees, safe you will be. For now. If on Coruscant the worst has happened, disperse we must. Train new Jedi, preserve our ways.”

“As you say, Master Yoda.”

“Farewell, Master Unduli.” And then he was gone. Luminara was left with the awful feeling she would never see him again.

 

Time passed. The Wookiees cared for her and between their ministrations and the Jedi healing trance she recovered quickly. Which was fortunate, because one day the droids found the hideaway. Neither Luminara nor the Wookiees had a clear sense of the larger battle for Kashyyyk, but that hardly mattered when super battle droids were dropping out of the wroshyr.

“There is no emotion, there is peace.” Luminara’s lightsabre sprang to life with the familiar _snap-hiss._

“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.” Gathering the Force, she leapt through the air, landing amidst the droids.

“There is no passion, there is serenity.” She cut sideways, chopping the legs from a droid and slicing another in half vertically on the back swing.

“There is no chaos, there is harmony.” She Force jumped up again, and the droid that was about to shot her filled its neighbour with blaster fire instead. She hacked off its blaster arm and then its head with two swift strokes on the way back down.

“There is no death...” She rolled forward and rising bisected two more droids at the waist. “...there is the Force.”

The final droid was smashed apart by a bowcaster bolt. Chewbacca threw his head back and roared defiance, but the jungle was quiet. Satisfied, he chuffed a question at Luminara. “No,” she replied. “They will be back. This was a scouting force, no more. Perhaps it is time I left. I do not wish to repay your care by bringing the droid army down upon you.

Chewbacca bared his fangs and growled to express his opinion of the droids. Then he hefted his bowcaster and gestured off into the jungle. “Rrrowror raaang gwor.”

“A ship, truly? And to the Outer Rim? Perhaps that would be best for now. What world is its destination?”

Chewbacca punctuated his reply with a dismissive shrug.

“No, I have never heard of this Lothal, but perhaps it is the will of the Force that I go there.”


End file.
